Shooting Star
by G.Abreu
Summary: This is a One-Shot on how I think Finn and Rachel each took the No Contact rule that Finn wanted. For now it's only a one Shot but if you like it I could make it into a full blown story.


**Hey every one Well this is only a One-SHot idea I got after listening to one of my favorite songs.**

**The song's called "Goodbye to You" by Michelle Branch and I just had to do it because it is literally the story of Finn and Rachel at this moment. **

**The song is also really ironic with the lyrics so please be warned that this is pretty sad. **

**Ok well thanks and enjoy. and please don't hate me.**

**_Disclaimer I do not own glee or the song "Goodbye to you"_**

* * *

She had just gotten back with Kurt from Lima. WHat was she thinking when she said that she had closure. WHat she was feeling was far from closure. Her heart was broken more than before and she knew that it was her fault. When she first decided to break up with Finn it was so that they can achieve their goals separately and then get back together. That plan was wrong because now he doesn't even want to talk to her or even see her. The worst of all is that, his new decision includes not even speaking through song. She hated this, why did she have to be so stubborn and not just tell him that she was more upset about him and how the last number made her remember the first time they met. No she just had to stay silent and let him jump to conclusions about her and Brody.

Yes she was upset about the Brody thing, who wouldn't. He was suppose to be her friend here in New York but now it turns out he's screwing the one teacher who hates her the most. She has no one now and with Finn making his decision she even more alone. At least with him she knew that he would try and make her feel better with a corny joke or even by just smiling but now she didn't a thing.

She grabbed her I-phone and put in her head phones, then decided to pick a song that was appropriate for this situation. SHe then went and sat on her window sill and looked at the streets of Brooklyn.

_Of all the things I believed in_

_I just want to get it over with_

__She had good reason for the break up didn't she?

_Tears form behind my eyes _

_but I do not cry_

_counting the days that _

_pass me by_

__Why the hell didn't she cry when Finn told her what he wanted was she really that heart less?

_I've been searching deep down in my soul_

_Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old_

__Kurt had tried to lighten the mood on the flight back but it didn't work she just felt worst about the dilemma. Heck Kurt was going through almost the same with Blaine. The only difference was that Blaine had cheated and Finn would have never done such a thing to her even though he practically did that to Quinn in High school.

She can remember what Kurt had told her on the flight back

"Rachel you'll get through this you always do I mean I know who you feel don't forget Blaine and I also broke up" He told her

But Kurt really didn't know how it feels because he didn't see Finn's face crumble twice the way she did. It was like she ripped his heart out and cut it into tiny pieces just for the hell of it.

_It's like I'm starting all over again_

_The last three years were just pretend_

__It was worse this time that they broke up. It was an on and off relationship that she had with him for three years and this one even included a ring. A dam ring for god's sack. and On top of that he wrote a song for her after junior year. She had just literally thrown all of that down the drain and now she was in a big city all alone just like she was in High school. WIth no true friends, not support from a caring teacher like Mr. Schue, and the worst was she no longer had her Finn.

_and I say, Goodbye to You_

_Goodbye to every thing that I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_ the one thing that I tried to hold on to _

He loved her, god knows that he loved her and still does but what was he suppose to do? act like everything was ok. He couldn't that to him self, he just couldn't. He can't fake a smile or a laugh in front of her, he just can't do it. That is why he asked her for the no contact. He can't just be fine with the thought of knowing that some other guy is making her happy and not him.

_I used to get lost in your eye_

_and it seems that I can't live a day with out you_

__He's going to miss her though, her smile, her laugh, the way she gets really excited over simple things, he's even going to miss that frown she gets when she doesn't get her way. This new arrangement is going to be torture for him he knows it but he just can't get over the fact that she moved on so fast after they broke up.

_Closing my eyes and you chased my thoughts away_

_to a place where I am blinded by the light_

_but it's not right_

He thought that she'd at least be considerate and who knows give him a heads up but no he had to find out while noticing she was crying over a guy and not just any guy the guy she herself said that there was nothing going on. Yeah well looks like she beat out Quinn for the best liar and cheater because it seems that she even for got that they were engaged not to long ago. Thinking about it that way made his decision a little more bearable but it still hurt.

_Goodbye to you _

_Goodbye to every thing that I knew_

_You were the one I loved _

_the one thing that I tried to hold on to _

__She was still looking out of her window and thinking of what had just happened hours ago back in Lima. She knows she wants him and she knows she wants this life in New York and NYADA, She also wants him to grow up but if him growing up ment that she'd lose him for ever then she'd rather have him act like a teenage boy for ever. She also wants her big break but she knew deep down that if Finn ask for the no contact it was for some reason that he just couldn't explain at the time so if that is what he wants then he'll get it

_and it hurts to want every thing and nothing at the same time_

_I want was yours and I want was mine _

_I want you But I'm not giving in this time_

__It's hurting him more then any one can imagine and he wishes that he could have the world and also not have it. If he put her on that train back in May it was so she can live out her dream, it looks like she is and is gaining more then what she wanted. Now its his turn and right now what he wants is to make Mr. Schue proud and maybe also show Rachel that she was wrong in choosing Brody over him, and when he's done that he's not going to be the Lima loser that he started out as.

_Goodbye to you _

_Goodbye to every thing that I knew_

_YOu were the one I loved _

_the one thing that I tried to hold to_

__She had to move on from this that was certain and she wasn't going to let anything get in her way. From now on she was going to take New York by storm and never look back because to her Lima or any thing close to Lima was not her home or safe place any more not even if Finn was there.

As she looked up at the sky she was able to see a shining Star and gasped and started to cry.

_And when the stars fall I will _

_lie awake _

_YOU'RE MY SHOOTING STAR_


End file.
